Family Reunion
by SoaringEagle11
Summary: When Kendall Morgan arrives on the planet of Terra Venture, Kendrix discovers that she has a sister.


Kendrix Morgan sighed contently as she walked down the warm streets of Terra Venture. She did have to get to her quarters quickly, but she wasn't really in a rush. As she finally reached the doors to the control lab, she hardly noticed that everyone was staring in shock and surprise at someone standing at the edge of the hallway. As she walked toward the hallway end, a hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder and held her back.

"Maya!" she snapped. "What are you doing?"

"There's a girl down there," the Yellow Ranger explained, "and no one knows where she's from. She seems confused and doesn't know how she got here. Let the guards handle her. We don't know who she might be yet."

"Then let me see her." Kendrix yanked her arm out of Maya's grasp and continued down the hall. What was going on? Most of the other planets nearby were sparsely populated except for Earth, but this girl couldn't be from Earth! There wasn't any way to get from there to Terra Venture.

As she finally reached the end of the hall, she could just make out the shapes of a few of the guards surrounding a female next to the elevator. Her breath caught in her throat as she recognized Earl, Kevin, and Jay, the most violent of all of the guards in Terra Venture. Kendrix strained to hear their murmured conversation, but when the girl never spoke, the dark-skinned Jay hit her against the arm with a fierce punch. That completely struck the Pink Ranger with anger and she pushed through them and pulled him away.

"What is wrong with you?" she snarled. "You don't need to force her to talk. She's from another planet, so she's probably feeling uncomfortable right now. How about you and your friends just leave and let me handle her?"

Kevin and Earl cast dark glares back at Kendrix, but reluctantly trailed behind Jay as they left them alone and disappeared through a door, leaving her to question the mysterious girl.

"Thank you so much," she said thankfully. The girl had light brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, serious chocolate-brown eyes, and dark, night-colored glasses resting on her tan face, wearing a black shirt with a comfortable-looking beige vest and opaque jeans. "What's your name?"

"I'm Kendrix."

The female stuck out her hand. "That name is very unique. I'm Kendall."

"So, where are you from?"

"I'm from Earth. I was exploring space a bit in the Plesiozord now that I have time off-" Kendall broke off as she realized what she had just said.

"Wait, did you just say you were using the Plesiozord?" Kendrix breathed. "Are you... a Dino Charge Power Ranger?"

Kendall's eyes widened and she backed up against the wall. "How... how did you know?"

"I've researched the power ranger teams that came before and after us on Earth," Kendrix clarified. "You were the Purple Ranger."

"Show me," Kendall exclaimed. "I need to see this."

"Okay."

Kendrix took Kendall's hand and led her over to the computer room. Only one computer was vacant, so they went over to that one. Kendrix clicked a few keys and typed in some words and a picture of the Purple Dino Charge Ranger helmet appeared on the upper left-hand corner of the screen. The report on her showed her weapons and skills.

"What's your full name?"

"Kendall Morgan. Why?"

Kendrix stopped typing and swiveled her head back to stare at Kendall. "What? We- we have the same last name."

"We do?"

"Yup. But we can't be related, can we?"

"Probably not."

Kendrix returned to a basic search site on the computer and typed in 'Kendall Morgan', then clicked on the first result. Kendall leaned in when she scrolled down to the paragraph marked 'Backstory'.

"Read it," she ordered. Kendrix obeyed, her eyes widening to a great size as she saw the story, for she had never seen it before.

 _"'Kendall Morgan was born on August 26 to Tabitha Morgan, with her sister Kendrix Morgan having been born years earlier on Terra Venture. After Kendall was born on Terra Venture, Tabitha moved to Earth and took Kendall with her, leaving Kendrix behind with her father, Lucas Morgan. Kendall later became the Purple Dino Charge Power Ranger, with Kendrix becoming the Pink Lost Galaxy Power Ranger before as well. The two sisters lived life without ever getting to know each other and it remains to be seen whether they will on day join forces again.'"_

"What?" Kendall blinked in surprise. "Is this true?"

"This website is self-operative and knows all that happens in the universe, so everything on it is true."

"So...we're sisters?"

"Y- yes! Oh my god, I never knew I had a sister!" Kendrix turned away from the computer as the two girls hugged each other.

"This is amazing! As soon as I became a teenager 13 years ago, I lost all contact with my mom and I never knew I had any other family."

Kendrix pulled back, smiling. "Come with me. I am going to show you the Galaxy Book."

As Kendall and Kendrix walked over to the glass case, they were unaware that Jay and Kevin had been watching them the entire time with eyes narrowed. They weren't buying the fact that they were sisters even though they knew it was true and quietly followed them. The sisters didn't know that the two guards thought Kendall wanted to steal the Galaxy Book and were targeting her. Kendrix took the book out of the case and showed it to Kendall, explaining what info it provided and why it was important.

"Now!" The two Rangers looked up as Kevin and Jay leaped out of the shadows and launched themselves at Kendall. Kendrix gasped as her sister was driven to the floor, pinned down by the full weight of the two men.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kendrix growled. She catapulted herself at them, but at that moment, Earl jumped out of the background behind her and grabbed her by the waist, keeping her from attacking Kevin and Jay. "No! Guys, that's my sister!"

"She's trying to steal the Galaxy Book!" Kevin roared. "We must destroy her."

"You can't!" Kendrix cried as Kendall writhed desperately under her captors. "She's a Power Ranger!"

"What?" Jay released Kendall and turned slowly toward the Pink Ranger. "No, she's not!"

"She's the Purple Dino Charge Ranger." Kendrix growled. "Let her go!"

Jay rolled his eyes, but called off Earl and Kevin. As Kendrix was set free, she ran over to her sister, who was laying stunned on the ground, shaken, but physically unharmed. "Kendall, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Kendall grunted as Kendrix helped her up. "I'm fine. Why would they think I'd try to steal a book that I'd never even heard of before?"

"Those three are very violent. You need to watch your step around them. They seek to protect Terra Venture from anyone they deem unworthy to be here."

"I will. Sorry, Kendrix."

The door suddenly opened again and Maya came in, her gaze hardening into a glare as she saw the two girls together. "What's going on?"

"It's time you met my friends," Kendrix declared. She reached for Kendall's hand again and led her over to Maya. "Maya, this is my sister, Kendall."

"What?" Maya stepped back in awe. "You two are sisters?"

"We only just found out, but yes."

Maya smiled. "That is so cool!" She greeted Kendall warmly. "I'm Maya. It's good to meet you. I never could have thought that Kendrix had a sister."

"Neither did we."

All of a sudden, Damon, Kai, and Leo rushed in, a warning look on their faces. "Girls, we got trouble. Trakeena and Deviot are back."

"Good grief," Kendrix sighed. "Kendall, do you think that your moves could help us?"

"I can try."

"What?" Leo looked from Kendrix to Kendall. "But she's not-"

"Yes, she is," Kendrix retorted. "So let's get going."

When they finally arrived at the center of town, they discovered that Trakeena and Deviot had also been joined by two more monsters. They all took a stand as the Rangers took ready positions.

"So, have we got a new Ranger in town?" Trakeena sneered. "Very well, I'll finish you first."

"Not a chance," Kendall snapped, holding up her Dino Charger. "Dino Charger, energize! Unleash the power!" Trakeena's glare narrowed as the Lost Galaxy Rangers began to morph.

"Go, Galactic!"

"Magna Power!"

Trakeena nodded at Deviot and the other two villains. "Destroy them. I'll take care of the new one by myself." And at once, they charged.

The two unknown villains took up the Magna Defender, Kai, Leo, and Damon. Kendrix and Maya were now occupied by Deviot, while Trakeena herself had gone straight for Kendall. Despite the Purple Ranger having exceedingly special skills, she clearly knew nothing about fighting these new types of monsters. Trakeena slashed her twice in the chest with her sword and Kendall gasped in pain as she went down, close to demorphing, but forcing herself to not let it happen. The evil queen walked forward and planted her foot on the girl's back, pressing down hard as to not let her escape. Kendall attempted to keep her power, but failed, her suit disappearing and leaving her completely exposed.

"Never fought someone as powerful as me, Ranger?" Trakeena laughed in mock triumph. "This planet must obviously not be for you. Let me help you leave."

Meanwhile, Magna Defender and the other Rangers had destroyed the other two monsters and ran to help the Yellow and Pink Rangers with Deviot, who somehow managed to keep them all at bay. He seemed to have gotten much stronger.

"Kendrix!" Kendall cried desperately. As soon as the Ranger heard her sister's call, she raced over to Trakeena and charged, spearing her off Kendall and knocking her to the ground as the attack caught her by surprise. Kendall scrambled away from them to catch her breath as Trakeena stood up, her eyes gleaming with hate.

"How dare you!" she barked savagely. "I was just about to finish her."

"Try to hurt my sister again and you will pay!" Kendrix shouted.

"Then I'll finish you first." Trakeena drew her sword again.

"Not a chance." Kendrix struck out at her opponent with a flurry of punches and kicks, a furious blur of pink and white as Trakeena struck back, sending Kendrix flying next to her sister.

"Okay, that's it!" Kendall stood up and ran towards Trakeena again, her fist flashing out, aiming at the bug queen. However, she halted the Ranger's counterattack in midair and hit her in the chest. Kendall fell back onto her stomach and reached out for breath as Trakeena raised her sword above her, the sharp blade glinting in the sunlight, ready to annihilate her.

"Kendall!" Unlike her sister, Kendrix barely managed to keep her suit intact, but demorphed on purpose as Kendall called out for help.

The Purple Ranger struggled to get up, but Trakeena placed the end of the sword between her shoulder blades, preventing her from moving without hurting herself.

"Get away from her!" Trakeena looked up in shock as Maya suddenly attacked, ripping her away from Kendall and sending the sword plummeting down toward her. She barely managed to roll away in time, but the sharp edge scraped against her shoulder, almost tearing her vest.

Kendrix shot a relieved glance at Kendall, who was still in a state of terror as her sister crawled over to her and put her hand over hers. "You okay?"

"I- I think so," she whispered. "Thank you for trying to save me."

"You don't need to thank me. After all, what are sisters for?"

Kendall smiled. She hadn't been that happy- or bruised- in ages.

Meanwhile, Trakeena and Deviot had fled the battle, so Maya, Damon, Kai, Leo, and Mike demorphed and rushed over to Kendrix and Kendall.

"Kendrix, are you all right?" Leo asked as he held the Pink Ranger's hand to help her up.

"Yes, thanks."

Kendall thanked Maya as she lifted her up off the ground. "Thank you so much, Maya. You are a lifesaver- literally."

"You're welcome. It wasn't really a big deal. I'd do anything to help you or Kendrix."

Kendrix dropped Leo's hand and stood next to her sister gratefully. "I'm glad we're all safe." Everyone agreed.

"Let's go back to our quarters," Damon suggested. "You guys can recover there."

Kendrix grinned, slinging an arm around Kendall as the other Rangers led them back toward the lab. But as they went on, Kendrix could sense that something was changing inside her companion. Did she want to go back to Earth now? She'd obviously have to go back eventually to help her fellow Rangers, but she seemed like she was afraid now. Why would that be? Kendall was a Power Ranger; she shouldn't be scared of anything.

"Kendall, are you sure you're okay?" she questioned. Kendall's smile faded and she sped ahead of her sister, flipping her hand off her shoulder. "Seriously, what is it?"

"I- I- I just can't do this anymore!" Kendall burst out anxiously. "I don't know anyone here and though I loved knowing that I have a sister, I want to go back home now." She sniffed. "Plus, the toxic monster-humans you fight are on a whole other level than what I'm used to. If I start fighting them again, I could lose us both our lives! I nearly did already."

"No, you wouldn't!" Kendrix protested, striding up to the Purple Ranger. "That was just bad luck because Trakeena recognized a new Ranger and got really mad. Soon, you won't be new anymore."

"I'm sorry." Kendall intertwined her hand with Kendrix's and gazed sadly into her eyes. "I can't stay here much longer, but I will still stay in contact with you, I promise."

Kendrix grinned. "I love that I got the chance to meet you. But where is your Plesiozord?"

"Near the Alpha Zone of Terra Venture," Kendall explained. "First, though, I want you to know that I'm glad I came today, despite almost getting us both destroyed. An exploration turned into a family reunion is the best thing that's happened to me in a while."

"That's cool," Kendrix laughed as they finally reached the labs again. "But how much longer can you stay?"

"Not much longer. By the way, are there any restrooms here that I can visit before I go?"

"Down that way."

"Thanks. I'll be right back."

Kendall moved confidently down the hall in the direction her sister had shown her as Kendrix disappeared back into the next room. But what she didn't know was that the guards that had so hated her when she came were stalking her once again. Unexpectedly, Kevin suddenly cut off her path, completely catching her by surprise. He thrust his hand out and forcefully pushed her backward, right into the iron grip of Jay and Earl. Jay twisted her around so that her face was turned right towards them and whipped out his blaster, pointing it directly at her chest.

"Your sister isn't here to save you this time, intruder," Jay hissed joyously. "So we can do with you what we like."

"No!" Kendall shook her head frantically, deciding to take the risk of calling for help. She was a Power Ranger, yet everything on Terra Venture was unfamiliar and made her unsure of how to get out of it. She hated being helpless like this, but she knew it was the only way. "Kendrix!"

"You asked for it," Earl muttered, signaling to Jay. "Kill her."

"Stop!" A frenzied cry rang out in the air as Maya and Kendrix tore around the corner, making Earl and Kevin leap back in shock as they both sprang onto Jay. Entirely caught off guard, he dropped Kendall and followed after his friends, casting another look of hatred at the three girls. Kendall picked herself up again and stared sheepishly at the other two. "Thanks. From now on, I am never going anywhere here without you."

"No offense, but I think you should leave now." Maya gently put a hand on her shoulder. "They'll come back for you. You can go to the restroom, then we can head back to the Alpha Zone."

"Agreed," the sisters chorused. After Kendall returned, Maya took the lead and Kendrix grasped her sister's hand as they followed along behind her. The Alpha Zone was near the other side of Terra Venture, but it only took them 15 minutes to get there because they all morphed and took the Galaxy Bikes. As they finally got off and walked to the edge of the floor, the Pink and Yellow Rangers demorphed and Maya slammed her hand down on the button on the wall, causing the side of the glass wall that was facing space to open, revealing the purple, white, and black Plesiozord. Kendall began to pace toward it, then stopped and slowly turned back toward Kendrix and Maya.

"Thank you for being so good to me," she murmured. Suddenly, she sprinted back toward Kendrix and wrapped her arms around her. Her sister returned the gesture, neither of them wanting each other to let go. Kendall quickly slipped a small piece of paper into Kendrix's pocket before leaning back again.

"Please keep in contact with me," she pleaded. "I hope you will visit me one day."

"Of course I will," Kendrix replied cheerily as Kendall hugged Maya as well.

"I'll never forget you either," Kendall added, mostly addressing Maya this time. "You saved my life and I will always remember that." Maya smiled as she watched the Purple Ranger disappear into the zord. The glass door closed and a rumble shook the ground as the Plesiozord powered up and shot off into the dark world of stars and planets, prepared to take the moderate journey back to Earth.

Kendrix sighed as she watched her sister's zord vanish into the wide expanse of cosmic bodies. "I'll miss you too, my sister."

Maya intertwined her hand with Kendrix's as they looked into each other's eyes. As soon as Maya's warm and comforting gaze reached her own, Kendrix instantly knew that everything would be okay as long as she still had friends like her around.

 _I'll see you again one day, Kendall. But at least I still have Maya and the other Rangers by my side when I need them._


End file.
